A Frisky Wonderland
WARNING! Spoilers ahead for the fanfic. A Frisky Wonderland is a Undertale fanfiction written by MinecraftFan11 (fanfic writter/artist). It mixes up the story of the book canon of Neil Gaiman's Coraline, but with Undertale characters as the real world characters and Creepypasta character as the other world characters, alongside two characters from the show Steven Universe and the titular character from Star vs The Forces of Evil on three supporting roles. Description (both on Wattpad and Archive of Our Own) "Frisk Dreemurr. In her normal world, a purple cat with a amethyst necklace never seemed to like her, a lesbian couple claims to her that they are be able to talk with ghosts, there is two brothers who were former theater comedians, her adoptive mother and father are neglecting her need for them, and her adoptive brother and sister are too busy with their own school. But in a world she can acess trough a door in the very old reception room in the flat of the Black Palace where she lives,she discovers a very different group of individuals,that promises her alot of fun,attention and kindness. Just what she was lacking in the real world. ...But...they really are what they seem to be?" Characters *'Frisk Dreemurr' - The story's protagonist, and originally Undertale's playable character. She moves to a gothic building called "The Black Palaces", but her family is too busy to pay attention to her. She feels bored, at least, until she unlocks a door that guides her towards one of her biggest adventures. Frisk is decipted as adventurous, hopeful for the best outcome,determined and with some tomboyish traces (use of punchfor self-defense and liking for sword toys). *'Toriel Dreemurr' - Frisk's adoptive mother on the story. Altrough busy and rarely wishing to pay attention to Frisk, she has the same motherly and protective personality as always. *'Asgore Dreemurr' - Frisk's adoptive father on the story. He is sweet and fun, but will always be willing to defend his three children from danger. He attempts some recipes, including pie ones,that Frisk dislikes. *'Asriel and Chara Dreemurr' - Frisk's adoptive brother and sister on the story. They attend a school very different from the one of Frisk, and because of that, can't play alot with their younger sister as they did on the past. *'The Cat' - Frisk's greatest guide and ally on the Other World. She is a lavender cat that always carries a necklace with a amethyst gemstone on the center,and that jumps between the two worlds,altrough her ability to speak is restricted to the Other World. She is displayed as sassy, laid-back but helpful to Frisk (even after being used as a weapon without her permission) and, although she defies the Other World's ruler, she seems afraid of the thought of being trapped forever. Its not clear in the fanfic, but The Cat is Amethyst from Steven Universe. *'Zalgo' - Frisk's greatest enemy, antagonist of the fanfic and ruler of the Other World. He is described as a tall demon with long horns, a flowing red cape, snake eyes of red and black color, and a skin of dark gray shade. In his true form, he gets taller than before, his cape appears destroyed and his dark gray shade becomes darker, comparable to coal. He collects the foolish children that enter on his world, and always loves them, but in a terrible and possesive way. Altrough he can create brand new beings, he can only twist existing landscapes and items. He is reffered by his previous victims as "the demon Zalgatoth". *'Slender, Sally and Ben' - Creations of Zalgo, used to lure Frisk into staying on the Other World. They try to be a great family for her, but they are actually afraid and nervous. After finding out Ben and Sally told the truth behind the Other World,and that Slender warned to Frisk to avoid his presence, he punished them all,transforming them into white alien-like beings and control them to hurt Frisk to make her incapable of winning the game, but she managed to escape. *'Mister Sans and Mister Papyrus' - Two retired theater comedy brothers living on the flat under the Dreemurr's one. The two discover Frisk is in the danger trought the tea leaves, and give to her a stone shaped like a heart with a hole on the middle as a protection amulet. *'Mistress Undyne and Mistress Alphys' - A couple of psychic ladies living on the flat above the Dreemurr's one,earning them the fact of being called "The Wacky Womans Upstairs". They send messages trought ghosts they communicate with,but Frisk is doubtful if they really do talk with ghosts. Their Other World replacements actually create cockroaches and are made of cockroaches. *'The Ghosts of the Mirror' - Three victims Zalgo claimed on the past. The shortest of them is a boy with curly hair, a long-sleeved shirt with a golden star,and jeans (Steven Universe,titular protagonist of the show of same name). The middle one is a girl with brown skin,glasses and a dress (Connie Maheswaran,one of the protagonists of the show Steven Universe). The tallest one is a girl with blonde hair, red headband, light green dress,boots and apparently possesing wings (Star Butterfly, titular protagonist of Star vs The Forces of Evil). After being killed,they were sealed on the mirror, but were freed when Frisk came. They ascended to afterlife,but not before having a picnic on Frisk's dream. Trivia *Altrough the story is based much more of the book canon of Coraline, the name "Black Palaces" takes inspiration from the film canon. Category:Crossover AUs